


Burnt Toast

by FancyLadySnackCakes



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Pining, Prequel of sorts, Rape Fantasy, Retelling from different POV, Slight Obsession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 17:31:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11833590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FancyLadySnackCakes/pseuds/FancyLadySnackCakes
Summary: Summary: Toast starts to realize she has a thing for the thirdwheel Slit and after letting it drive her half bonkers, enlists the help of Capable to find a way around the ex Warboy ruining her life.A/N: For Redcandle17 for the MMFR Remix challenge. A retelling/prequel to her story Favor for a Friend but from Toast's POV. <3





	Burnt Toast

**Author's Note:**

  * For [redcandle17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redcandle17/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Favor For A Friend](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4948393) by [redcandle17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redcandle17/pseuds/redcandle17). 



Toast was relatively ambivalent towards the ex Warboys. She neither liked them or hated them and yet when ever Nux showed up with cookies or flowers for his precious “Copper Capable,” Toast made a point to be in the room for whatever reason she could think of. Curiosity is what she told herself, just run of the mill - not weird at all - curiosity.

It wasn’t often one saw a Warboy outside a max prison or… a graveyard for that matter… and while the gangs were - for the most part - disbanded, it wasn’t uncommon to hear about stragglers wreaking havoc on the news. Nux and his ‘brother in arms’ were two of the four Toast knew, or knew of. She didn’t speak much, Toast liked keeping to herself, and if she’d said more than three words to the guys, then that was it.

Still, what did she have to talk about with them anyway? They represented everything she was against - all she hated about organized crime and the toxicity of such male domination.

Even though Toast told herself she didn’t like them, especially not in her home, it didn’t stop her from pretending to be doing dishes or looking for… something tangible to do when they showed up. It was fifty/fifty chances that Nux would bring Slit along with him and… she’d be telling herself lies if she said she didn’t find the man interesting.

Slit… Toast thought, what a stupid name for such an intimidating looking guy. His nickname - gang name - reminded her of an eighties cartoon villains. It was laughable, or so she told herself.

There was no denying it after the first few weeks. Toast liked it the most when the nastier of the two joined everyone for Monday Movie Night. There was something about him she was drawn to, maybe that she related to even. 

His scars weren’t as precisely made like Nux’s were which made her decide they were inflicted by force and not of his own volition. Still, he wore them with a sick sense of pride. The puckered skin along his cheeks had healed in a tangled mess; dimples of scar tissue where staples or thick stitches had once been. Looking at them caused more of those conflicting feelings to settle in her stomach - more the same odd flutters that Toast wasn’t sure she appreciated. It wasn't exactly sympathy for the man, but it wasn't without it either. 

He was attractive despite the scarring and didn’t talk much, just like her. If there were a conversation afoot, Slit would just cross his arms, dig his shoulders into the recliner and focus intently on the movie at hand; ignoring the rest of them. Only when he was dragged into something would he speak up and it was always, always something seething; egotistical too. 

At first, Toast thought it’d been rude, but Capable had just chuffed with laughter when she’d complained one night after they’d all left. 

‘You do the same thing, you know that right?’

Maybe the seething part, she thought. 

Next movie night, Toast didn’t look at the television screen a single time - too focused on the angled face of one fucked up ex Warboy.

Toast could tell by the dull edge of his one healthy eye that he was never actually watching it as much as he was staring at it and that night where she’d given him the same look he gave to the screen, proved it. She could make out the naked edge of sweat that boiled over his temple, webbing with the cleaved hair follicles peeking over his bare scalp.

From all the years slathering that noxious paste on their skin, they nearly glowed, exposing every little blemish to the point that when Toast noticed the branch of blue veins running up the inside of Slit’s ear, she wasn’t surprised, merely fascinated. They were like aliens to her - movie monsters right out of a midnight double-feature. But while Nux was ghastly in his own right, it was Slit that started haunting her dreams.

He was supposed to represent everything she hated about men… and yet he became an obsession.

Toast was beginning to get the feeling that she might be attracted to the grim looking man more than was purely fascination based. At night, she’d started lying awake wondering what it was he did when he wasn’t skulking at the television set. 

The hulk worked on cars, right? - or was that Nux? Toast heard he’d done demolitions back when he was a criminal, but what he did now she hadn’t bothered to ask.

Did they sleep around the same time as her sisters did? - or were they night owls like Ace and Morsov. Maybe Slit wasn’t as fixed up as Capable claimed he was. Maybe he was more dangerous than everyone realized. 

Perhaps, Toast thought with a bite to her lower lip… perhaps he was one of those guys that killed for a quick buck. A hitman for hire or a thug when everyone thought he was working a shitty nine to five. All the Warboys had notches on their belts. Kills. 

They’d all killed men before. 

In order to be a Warboy in the first place they had to have killed - so, Toast had been sitting beside murderers all these past movie nights without even thinking twice about it and yet once she realized it, she couldn’t stop the thrill that wedged its way through her belly button.

It was wrong, but the idea of it turned her on.

That night, after Nux and Slit had left and she was in her own bed, Toast turned all her lights off and laid over the covers while a hundred different plays ran through her head. She's decided that night while watching the way Slit picked at the calluses on his palms, that she was gonna indulge her obsession, morals be damned. 

She imagined Slit with those thick arms crossed over his chest, staring down at a drug deal unfolding, waiting with bulging knuckles, scattered with pounding veins for someone to slip - for him to kill. He’d stay silent until shit hit the fan and then he’d snarl, flip open a switchblade, and spill some red.

Every constructed fancy would end in a blood bath. 

That crimson vitriol pooling at Slit’s stupid skinhead boots… some of that juice dribbling off the long length of his finger tips. If he killed… he’d do it with a knife… or his bare hands, she decided. There was enough raw strength in the heft of his arms and shoulders to snap a man’s neck or gouge out someone's eyes, spit coating his lower lip as he pushed his thumbs through their eye sockets.

It was warm that night when Toast opened her eyes to the empty darkness ahead of her, flooded with arousal and a strange pounding behind her ribs. Adrenaline - addictive and sweet. 

While life had been leaps and bounds better now than before, it was this erratic sense of unknowing that she'd been missing. A good life could be boring, she'd feared but thinking about Slit like this… it made her feel that same bare-bones energy she'd felt when escaping with her sister’s all those years ago. But it was a safe version of it. She was in bed, alone - no one hunting her, except her vision of Slit could vanish as quickly as she needed him to. 

Everything felt hot and tacky, and even her pajamas felt suffocating. 

With a sweaty roll and tumble, she slid herself out of the cotton, laying back naked on her bed with a frustrated sigh. Inside the darkness, nothing felt real. In her room, with teeth in her tongue, Toast settled back and let her thighs fall open. The heat beating off her skin was too much to not stroke away and honestly, she deserved a bit of indulgence every once in awhile. Maybe she was too hard on herself. 

Everyone - even Capable - had their secrets… their fantasies. Why not Toast?

Drunk off such a disgusting obsession, it was easy pulling up a visual from the backdrop of black. She swallowed her pride, digested it and let her mind go where it wanted.

There in the dark, with the mental image of Slit decked out in those low slung black jeans, slick with blood and sweat, Toast dared to slide her middle finger between her thighs. It was electric; painfully so. Just that one touch opened up a dam of unusual desire. She scoffed, threw a soft curse into the darkness and spread two fingers between her outer lips and inner folds, pinching the smooth flesh and dragging up. 

It was… way too good, so she did it again.

As she teased the soft flesh just above her clit, her mind ventured around to the blood bath. Slit would wipe those bruised and bloodied hands off on his pants, snarling; scars bunching and twisting. Pressure welled up in her gut the second the pad of her finger slipped, brushing down over the engorged nerves. Too much. She hissed, pulling away from the sharp sting of pleasure. 

“Shit…” Toast breathed, blinking against the black nothingness. 

Only her mind supplied light, coasting along mayhem and then - almost effortlessly - she imagined Slit’s hands around her throat, pants open around his narrow hips, stomach tensing with each forward slap between her spread thighs. She’d seen the hint of more scars on his belly about a week ago when he was tugging his undershirt from his jeans in the midst of getting comfortable on the sofa. Maybe he was hacked up everywhere - maybe the job on his face was nothing compared to what lay beneath the threads.

A puff of breath left her throat as the tickle of a climax started to emerge. She’d been picturing Slit, what he looked like while he was fucking between her thighs, absentmindedly rubbing just above her engorged clit and… fuck, that was all it was taking. Crude images of the softer flesh on her inner thighs jiggling with each smack, growing wetter with each pass, assaulted her senses, making that invisible string in her belly pull taut. Tight.

Toast imagined struggling, trying to get free from the vicious, brutal jab of his cock, but he was too strong to fight. His lips curled, barring mean teeth with sharp canines and bright red gums. He was a white pale, cut up, and red-dashed monster, ready to fuck her without her say so; brutal… malicious. He’d fuck her until the blood lust was gone - until he was spent.

Slit fucked her until he was through with her, and only then, gasping hot breath down her naked shoulders as the sweat dried on her skin did he let her cum. 

Her orgasm came at her, dark and dense, at the hazy mental image of Slit’s cock dragging out of her tight cunt, releasing a cog of pink-speckled cum to dribble out, staining the pavement below. 

She was tiny compared to him after all.

Who knew what kind of damage a man like Slit could do...

The next morning, after passing out with the sheets tangled around her legs and hips, Toast realized there was no going back from last night. She had it bad, and it wasn’t just that she wanted to fuck Slit. If she wanted a vanilla dicking, she’d have just slung him a text and asked him if he wanted to hook up; casual of course. Unfortunately, what she wanted wasn’t ‘normal’ sex.

Her dreams that night involved kicking legs, more blood and the hot stench of fear and fucking. 

Toast wanted Slit to chase her, hunt her down and fuck her as she fought him back. Of course, she wanted to lose that fight - wrapped up tight in his bulging arms, bruising under his hands while his hips smacked close and hard against her ass. Getting fucked wouldn’t cut it, she wanted to be violated by him…

Three days later Capable showed up with two shirtless ex Warboys in tow. Nux, with a tan starting to show on his pale skin, brown trunks slung low on his hips and… Slit. Apparently, Slit’s idea of a pool party was to just take his fucking shirt off, never mind that he still had his boots and oil-stained jeans on. Although, the dumb floppy hat he wore with a sneer was amusing at least. Thankfully it distracted Toast from the thick muscles hugging his ribs and curving down his sides to the jut of his hips. 

Toast didn’t know how the thoughts going on in her head at the sight of him wasn't obvious. The look she must have made upon opening the damn door…

Thank whatever fucking God or Gods The Dag prayed to that none of them noticed or wanted to acknowledge it if they had. 

Toast thought her face might explode when Slit gave her a quick glance, slashing from neckline to ankles and lingering on the skinny jeans cupping her crotch. 

“The beach was covered in seaweed,” Capable said, tugging Nux - all smiles - through the door jam, “so, we’re gonna use the pool. Put a suit on and join us.”

Fat fucking chance, Toast thought, crossing her arms under her free breasts, covered up in one of The Dag’s hand-me-down band shirts from whatever stupid rave she’d gotten it from. She dared a quick look up at Slit, who looked insulted by his buddy leaving him on the door mat. His mismatched eyes darted to her, and for the first time, they shared an easy understanding. Both relating a little harmless bitterness at the couple giggling their way out the back door to the pool deck. It was hard not to be envious to the point of annoyance by those two. 

There was no way Toast was going to strike up a conversation with Slit after spending the past three nights masturbating to the kinds of things she’d been putting him through, so with an unintentional smirk, she left him there to close the door and grumble down the hallway to the kitchen. Of course, she watched him from the top of the stairs, trying to paint every raised scar and medical incision to memory. 

He was covered in pink scar tissue. Some of the marks looking self-inflicted, almost like uneven tally marks overlaid, and maybe, at one point, they'd been infected. He had some long, clean cuts around his ribs near his under arms that looked similar to the ones behind his ear. 

Surgery scars. 

Nux had them too, on his shoulder, but Toast never wanted to know, just assumed they were part of the gang initiations maybe. Now, she studied them as Slit turned a corner. They reminded her of when dead flesh was cut away, leaving a dip in the muscle where something had once been. Removal scars, maybe tumors from that caustic crap they used to lather themselves in. If it destroyed the pigments in their skin then what else had it done?

Toast worried her lower lip, wondering what the chances were that they had some problem with their dicks. Fuck, probably slim to none if that time she’d walked in on her Capable and Nux was anything to go by. Besides, if Slit didn’t have a working dick, there was no way he’d act so uptight all the time. Took a lot of testosterone to make a guy that wound up...

The back door slammed shut as she sat on the stairs with her thoughts. The house was left quiet, and Toast realized with a short step that she was drenched.

Even the denim between her legs was itchy and wet and… bloody hell, there was no way she was going to put on a swimsuit and join the trio outside without getting her rocks off first, and she refused to put herself that low just to go drool over some dumb man - a man with albeit, an incredible physique. 

“Fuck it,” she mumbled, kicking off the landing toward her bedroom and promptly locked the door.

One too many times... and she still wasn't satisfied. 

Toast had to admit that she was starting to make herself sore with all the sweaty sessions locked in her room. It was stupid, and when things got stupid, Toast had a habit of making terrible decisions, like admitting to The Dag that she had a thing for Slit.

Of course, Dag wouldn’t understand. Why would she? If anything, by admitting her obsession with Slit, Toast had lost significant street cred with The Dag and her holier than thou sexuality. It made Toast feel even less sure of herself. Just admitting a liking to Slit got her a sneer and a long talk. What would confessing the way she wanted him to fuck her, get her? A therapist's card, maybe.

The whole confrontation left Toast in such a sour mood that Capable sought her out on the shed roof with a tray of tea cups and some bananas. 

Her red-haired sister really was too good, too pure for this world. She deserved a guy as adorable and sweet as Nux, and while Toast was happy for her, it also made her feel even worse about her situation. Why’d she have to get all horned up for the assholes…

Because Toast wanted him to be one, not because he was one necessarily. She wanted some of that adrenaline from years back mixed with her new found sexuality and nothing else would come close to the threat that Slit possessed, at least in her mind.

“So, I see there’s something wrong,” Capable mentioned, setting the tray between them with a bright smile.

Toast breathed deeply, sighing in defeat, “... that obvious?”

“Well,” Capable grinned, “you are on the shed. As far as Toast moods run, this isn’t a good sign.”

That managed to get a tiny smile out of Toast, enough that some of the worry lines between Capable’s eyes disappeared. If anyone would understand her predicament, it’d be her… so, against her better judgment Toast admitted her little problem under her breath, in the quiet of the backyard on top of the shed. Oddly enough, it was easy talking about it. But it was always easy to talk to Capable about stuff like this. Why Toast had thought to tell The Dag any of this was beyond dumb.

Even though Capable blushed at some of Toast’s language, she never cast judgment, and by the time the conversation had drifted away, the massive pit in her stomach was gone. 

“So… is this where we start looking for a good head doctor?” Toast asked, trying to be funny but coming off a bit too serious.

Capable just blew a raspberry, rolling her eyes as the tea in her lap went cold, “No, don’t be silly. Lots of women have those kinds of fantasies I’m sure. Just… maybe don’t google it unless you really want to.”

Toast laughed, “Too late for that. Porn is…”

“Weird,” they both said in unison, sharing a coy look before giggling like a bunch of teenagers. Toast missed this stuff, just talking and being carefree. This recent stint into full on sex-mode was starting to wear on her. Going back to being just Toast, a bit broody and mellow, was a nice change of pace. 

After another ten minutes of sipping cold tea and nibbling on bananas, Capable made a deep hum, “Do you think he’d be interested in roleplaying with you?”

It kinda came out of nowhere and for a good long while Toast just stared at her sister, watching her pop broken bits of sweet fruit into her mouth. It looked like she was thinking way too indifferent about something way too… sensitive.

“Why the fuck would I?”

Capable shrugged, finishing off the banana, “I know he likes you. Nux was teasing him about it the other day, and he was actually blushing. Like,” she stifled a giggle with the back of her hand, swallowing down her mouthful of banana mush, “I didn’t think Slit was able to blush. It was sorta cute actually.”

“... that almost ruins it for me,” Toast muttered, screwing her lips up at the idea of her fantasy Slit blushing like a school boy. 

Ugh, no, “Don’t tell me stuff like that from now on. If I ever, and I mean, ever, went through with that it’d kill the whole thing if I knew someone like Slit could blush.”

“You should be flattered. He hates most people,” Capable told her.

Toast tried to work the insulted look off her face, but failed. “So what, the guy wants to bang me. That doesn’t mean he’d be down for what my version of pound town is.”

“Doesn’t mean he wouldn’t be, though.”

Well, she had a point, Toast thought. 

She chewed on her sister’s advice for the next couple of days. Monday movie night came and went, but Toast avoided going downstairs for the monster movie showing, unable to will herself in the same room with Slit after everything Capable and The Dag knew. Also, she didn’t want to stare at Slit all night either. But forcing herself to hide up in her room, while everyone else had fun, made Toast realize she had to do something.

That night, when the ex Warboys were gone, Toast slipped along the shadows, hunted down the messy red head of her sister and snatched her up by the wrist. Only when they were in her room, behind a locked door did Toast sit her down on the bed and nod.

“Alright, so how do we do this?” She asked.

“We?” Capable looked incredulous at first, but after a second she blinked and started doing that thing with her finger nail - the thinking look. Toast picked her legs up, crossed them at the ankles and waited with a flutter in her chest.

“I need a pen and some paper, stat!” Capable demanded and Toast, in a state of weird frenzy, leaped off her bed to snatch a pad of sticky notes and a pen off her desk. 

Capable arched a brow, but started labeling each multi color piece of paper until Toast started realizing what she’d actually started. Capable was going to have this whole thing laid out to a fucking tee and… she did.

By the time two in the morning rolled around, the floor was covered in sticky notes, outlining the details of what Toast wanted and didn’t want out of this - if Slit was open to it of course. There was always the chance he’d say no and… Toast was alright with that. At least she hoped she was.

If he said no… well then, whatever. Toast was back to hiding up in her room when he showed up which wasn’t much different than it was now. No skin off her nose, not really, especially since Capable offered to ask him for her. She blushed again when she’d suggested, but Toast was too chicken shit to argue in all honesty. She didn’t have a problem sending Slit a text, but it was probably better to talk to him in person and well… part of the thrill was going to be Slit showing up ‘out of the blue.’

“I guess talking to him about this would sorta ruin the whole thing,” Toast decided, shoving another cup of black coffee towards Capable who was currently decoding all the sticky notes into a lined notebook from her own bedroom. 

Capable paused, tapping her chin with the pen, “I almost forgot about the safe word.”

“I don’t care, just pick something.”

Glancing across the room, Capable’s eyes land on the plate of fruit Toast prepared for their rape-fantasy planning party and quickly scribbled down ‘banana.’

Toast scrunched up her nose, wondering if she’d rather get bruised and battered for real than say ‘banana’ during sex. At least it’d stop any passion quick enough. No one wanted to shout out a word like that while tensions were high. It would totally kill the mood, Toast thought, which is why she grinned, muttering, “It’s perfect.”

“I know,” Capable replied, sounding chuffed with herself for once. A bit of ego looked good on her. “Are you sure about this? I haven’t pressured you into anything have I?”

Toast sat there with her thumbnail between her teeth and gave it proper consideration. No, she decided, shaking her head with an excited smile. 

Actually, she was looking forward to this. 

It probably sounded wrong, but the more Toast thought about it, the more sure she was he’d say yes. Not because he was ‘that’ kind of guy - the way Capable spoke of him made it seem like he wasn’t - but because he’d eye fucked her a few times and well… he was a guy after all. Yeah, Toast agreed it sounded bad, but fingers crossed he couldn’t say no to some pussy like most of the male population. 

Not even a full twenty-fours passed before Capable sent her a text message. In the middle of reading a book on Chinese cartology, she peered over at her phone with bland interest and froze at the letter on the screen. 

‘He said yes.’

Now all there was to do, Toast thought, was wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for those that read! - and thank you Redcandle17 for writing so many amazing Slit/Toast for us over the years. I hope this leads into their story without butchering it. If you have the time, please let me know what you thought. <3
> 
> [PILLOWFORT](https://www.pillowfort.io/brimbrimbrimbrim)   
>  [CURIOUS Cat (for asks)](https://curiouscat.me/brimbrimbrimbrim)   
>  [TWITTER](https://twitter.com/LydiaBrim)   
>  [INSTAGRAM](https://www.instagram.com/brim_brim_brim_brim/)


End file.
